Wingnut
by Nightfurylover1112
Summary: My take on the new clip from RTTE about 'Wingnut' - we didn't know exactly who 'wingnut' was so I just decided to guess and write a fic. - Set in race to the edge season 4. - link to the clip is in chapter 2 Summary: Tuffnut is devastated to return to edge and find that his beloved chicken has disappeared. Hiccup and the others try to find his bird before he drives them insane.
1. Chapter 1

The gang had returned back to the edge after spending a good three weeks on berk. As they all dismounted their dragons, they let the winged reptiles head off to the stables for some rest after the long and tiring flight.

The twins hurriedly ran off to their hut, fighting over who would get there first. The others riders just watched, unamused and decided to get some sleep as well.

Hiccup and Astrid head off together while the others split up in their separate directions.

The two of them followed the track to their huts. 'Thank Thor the edge is still intact' Astrid said, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, it's good see the hunters didn't attack while we were gone'

'I also can't believe the twins haven't blown anything up yet and…..' She was cut off by a scream from the twins hut

Hiccup laughed, 'thanks for getting my hopes up Astrid, but I guess we should go see what happened'

She agreed and they quickly walked to the twins hut.

They found the other riders had also heard the scream and had joined them outside the hut. But they were all surprised to see no fires or any other kind of disaster.

Instead they saw Ruff trying to calm her brother down.

Tuffnut was a wreak, he was sprawled on the floor crying and throwing a tantrum like a three year old.

'RUFF' Hiccup called. 'What happened?'

Tuff quickly noticed his presence and leaped onto Hiccup, grabbing him by his tunic and shaking him violently

'HICCUP, thank Thor!' He said relieved to see him. 'CHICKEN IS MISSING, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND HER!'

He sounded soo desperate, Hiccup gave in and decided to find his friend's chicken.

'Ok, Tuff, when was the last time you saw her?' Astrid asked

'Before we went to Berk' He replied sadly

'Thats almost three weeks!' Fishlegs counted

'WHAAAAAAAT?!' Tuff began panicking

'Hey, it's ok, we'll find her, you just need to calm down Tuff' Hiccup put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

'Ok everyone split up and search the edge for Tuff's bird'

They searched all day, high and low but none them found a trace of chicken.

Tuff wasn't looking any better either. He wouldn't talk to anyone and just sat in the corner of his hut.

The riders had, had enough and called for a meeting in the clubhouse. They were all there except Tuff, which was what they wanted.

'Why don't we just tell him that we accidentally ate it for dinner' Snotlout suggested with a smirk

'You do know we want him to feel better right?' Astrid quipped

'Whats wrong with that?'

'Well why don't you tell him that, but don't blame us when he eats YOU for his dinner'

'Ok, ok guys, keep thinking' Hiccup interjected

'What if we told him chicken flew away and migrated somewhere'

'Uhh, Ruff chickens can't fly or migrate to places' Fishlegs corrected

'Ugh, lets just tell him the truth' Hiccup said sadly

They all walked up to Tuffnut's hut with Hiccup leading them, _Oh thor, how was he going to tell him?_

He knocked on the door and waited.

Tuff slowly opened the door hoping to find them with his chicken but was let down to see them empty-handed.

'Uhh Tuff, there's something you should know about chicken…' Hiccup started carefully, trying not to hurt his friend too much.

'We don't want to be upset, but the truth is….'

Tuff nut wasn't even looking at them.

'Tuff, are you listening?'

The Thorston twin was looking straight past them, staring at something in the distance.

Suddenly he had a huge smile on his face but didn't move his feet.

The other riders noticed him and turned around in sync, wondering why he was smiling at such a sad time. They didn't know what to expect only to find the one and only chicken. But thats not all.

Behind her, were twelve adorable little chicks chirping and struggling to keep up with her as their mother hurried her way to Tuff.

As soon as his shock wore away, he instantly leaped forward and grabbed chicken in his arms. Everyone was happy to see the sweet reunion between the boy and bird.

They took the new family up to the Thorston's hut and got the birds settled in the little coop tuff had made for his pet.

'Well we're gonna need names for them aren't we?' Hiccup stated with a smile

'Oh we've already named them' Ruff and Tuff said proudly

'This should be good' Astrid said with an amused smirk on her face as she stood next to Hiccup.

'Ready?'

'Peck-nut'

'Flap-nut'

'claw-nut'

'tweet-nut'

'Chirp-nut'

'Feather-nut'

'chick-nut'

'fly-nut'

'trip-nut'

'Ruff-nut Junior'

'Tuff-nut Junior'

'Aaaaaaand, wait for it… WING-NUT!' They called together

The end.

That was just my take on the clip of ruffnut's voice actor in season 4. I know its crazy but i just couldn't get it out of my head…

Please review

and thanks for reading!

Link for the clip is in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Link - /DreeAndree/status/803742145458814976

Information you should know... This is not an actual animated clip from the series.

It is a voice recording session by Ruffnut's voice actor, we still get some hints about season 4 from it though. So I suggest watching it!


End file.
